


Need

by Sivan325



Series: 5 Senses [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 5_senses, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn needs his lover so much…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: oli
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Written for – "5_sense" community at LJ List one, _Prompt #5: Touch_

It had been awhile since they last met.

Since Haldir had returned back to Lothlórien, Aragorn seemed lost, and tried to find a way from dying inside as his other half, his soul mate was away.

"Why does Haldir have to go?" Aragorn mumbled to himself, wishing that he had not left him, as he needed to touch him, show him how much he loves him, he felt that his heart could break into a thousand shattered pieces.

Aragorn lay in his bed, and started to touch himself, while dreaming of his lover, thinking of him as the one that normally touched him.

In his mind he believed that he could see Haldir move his stiff hands over his body, squeezing his nipples hard till it hurt and yet feeling the pleasure as the hands touched his cock.

"Haldir…" he moaned with pleasure, and then he added, "Make me hard, make me come, make me scream for you with Ecstasy my love…"

"I will do that and more, my Ranger man…" Haldir grinned as he saw his lover's face full of surprise to see him, and before Aragorn could say anything, he silences him with a kiss, he could feel the sheen of wetness that had appeared on the ranger's chest with his aroused state.

When the kiss was broken, Aragorn stared at his lover still in shock, and asked, "When did you return? I did not hear you…"

"I know, and I can see why you have not heard me…" Haldir teased him, moving his hands toward the stiff cock, wanting to taste it as well.

"I… I need you so much… come inside me… need to feel you…" Aragorn begged as he moved his hands to undress his lover, letting the clothes fall to the floor.

"Are you not going to ask me where I have been?" Haldir asked him as he taunted him.

"Ada told me that you went to Lothlórien, my beloved elf…" Aragorn moaned, gasping for air as he felt the elf's hands lay upon his chest, his heart beating so fast and loud that he feared it was going to explode.

"I think that Lord Elrond does not like my presence here nor the effect I have on your person, I believe he thinks that I mean to corrupt you..." Haldir explained.

"You? Corrupt me?" Aragorn stared at his lover, and then added with a large grin, "You have to admit, that you do have a great effect on me, and my personality was never touched that way before, my beloved elf."

If Haldir had any doubts before, they seemed erased after hearing the man that he loved talking.

End of this prompt.


End file.
